


Once More

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [P]lugging himself up while Richie's come was still in him.He knew that they'd probably go again since they didn't have any plans until later that night. So he was content to snuggle up to Richie and watch whatever weird buddy cop movie he had put on."Hey, you ready to take this out?" Richie asked, fingers trailing lightly along the base of the plug. "Get you cleaned up?""Why do that? We can just keep it in there until round two."





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really running out of steam just yet but i'm running out of titles lol

It had started as nothing more than a small fantasy that Eddie would indulge in once in awhile. It wasn't to say that being stuffed full with Richie's cock wasn't enough. It was definitely enough. It was the part afterward when he pulled out and left Eddie feeling so empty that inspired it. He thought about taking one of his plugs and sliding it right in afterward so he wouldn't have to feel empty while they cuddled. And then it just snowballed from there.  
  
Especially after they had gotten tested and stopped using condoms. Usually Richie would insist on pulling out so that they didn't have to worry about cleaning Eddie out, but there were a few times that he didn't make it in time, and that's when Eddie realized that he actually kind of loved it. That got added to the fantasy -- plugging himself up while Richie's come was still in him. It got him so hot that just thinking about it made him come so hard. He wondered what it would be like if they did it for real.  
  
So he suggested the idea to Richie, who was completely on board, and that's how they got here --  
  
\-- Eddie sprawled out across Richie, trying not to move much. The plug was pressing right up against his prostate and it was too soon for that kind of stimulation. He knew that they'd probably go again since they didn't have any plans until later that night. So he was content to snuggle up to Richie and watch whatever weird buddy cop movie he had put on.  
  
"Hey, you ready to take this out?" Richie asked, fingers trailing lightly along the base of the plug. "Get you cleaned up?"  
  
"Why do that? We can just keep it in there until round two."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Richie's cock twitched and, well, perhaps it _was_ time for round two after all. Eddie reached down and slowly pulled the plug out, being careful to not get Richie's come all over the sheets, and straddled Richie. He sunk down on Richie's cock after stroking him a few times and started riding him. Richie moaned as he thrashed against the bed.  
  
"Baby, I can... I can feel my come in you."  
  
"Yeah? You gonna give me even more of your come?" Eddie asked.  
  
Apparently that was more than enough for Richie and he yelled as he came. Eddie pulled himself off of Richie's cock and slid the plug back in. He looked down and smiled as he pressed his hand to his stomach. It wasn't overly obvious, but it was sticking out a little bit, and he had never felt so full before.  
  
"God, baby, haven't you had enough?" Richie asked as he watched him. "That must be starting to get uncomfortable."  
  
"Not in the least," Eddie said with a smile. "In fact, I think we can go one more time before we have to get ready, don't you think?"  
  
"You're going to be the death of me."  
  
Richie rolled his eyes but he crawled down the bed so he could take Eddie's cock into his mouth.  
  
Neither of them knew how the buddy cop movie had ended, and they didn't bother restarting it once Eddie had came. They laid there, breathing harshly, and just enjoyed each other's company. Eddie was pretty sure he even dozed off for a little bit at one point. When he opened his eyes, it was to see Richie leaning over him with one of his wicked grins plastered on his face.  
  
"So, round three?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, baby," Eddie said.  
  
Richie pulled the plug out one last time before he started thrusting into Eddie. It was finally starting to be too much, and Eddie found himself melting into the sheets and letting Richie take full control. He moaned loudly as Richie bit down softly on his neck before reaching a hand between them and stroking him to competition. He followed soon after, and Eddie swore he could see his stomach expand. He reached down to rub his stomach once more and groaned when Richie collapsed on top of him, squishing his hand uncomfortably between them.  
  
"Okay, please tell me you're worn out now," Richie mumbled against his shoulder. "Because I really can't do that again."  
  
"Hhmmm, I think I'm okay. I might want to put the plug back in for a little bit, but I definitely couldn't come again."  
  
"God, you're absolutely crazy," Richie said with a huff. "You're lucky I love you."  
  
"Shut up, asshole. You loved it too." Eddie playfully slapped Richie's arm before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "And I love you, too."  
  
"Good. Because you're stuck with me. Might actually be literally stuck with me if you don't clean up soon. Just saying."  
  
Eddie pat his stomach one last time before admitting that Richie was probably right.  
  
"Okay. How 'bout we go take a bath?"  
  
"No way, baby. You go take a shower first and then maybe I'll join you," Richie said, yawning exaggeratedly and then pretending to snore.  
  
"You made this mess. You should clean it up."  
  
Richie got a dark look in his eyes before grabbing Eddie around his waist and dragging him toward the bathroom.  
  
Well, round four might happen after all.


End file.
